


The Best Way To End A Crappy Day:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bad Days, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Consensual, Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, Happy Ending, Hugs, Kisses, Kitchen Sex, Kitchens, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Nipples, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Sad, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 14:39:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7805818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: Steve surprises Danny with a gesture, How does he react?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Way To End A Crappy Day:

*Summary: Steve surprises Danny with a gesture, How does he react?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!*

 

Commander Steve McGarrett hates to see his lover, & partner, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams in a bad mood, & sad. He knew that he had a hell of a couple of months, so he thought of something, that would make him smile, & be happy again, He went behind him in the kitchen one night, & did as he planned. He went over to him, kissed the side of his head, & hugged him tightly to him.

 

The Blond Detective was a little bit surprised by this, "Thank you, What was that for ?", he asked out of being curious, He wrapped his hands around Steve's strong neck, & kissed him back, The Five-O Commander moaned, as Danny was showing his skills, as they were making out & making love in the kitchen, stripping the other of their clothes. "I just wanna brighten your day, I hate to see you so sad, & unhappy", The Hug was more than needed.

 

"I will take a free hug anytime, Love, I will always pay you for that", The Loudmouth Detective, & he reached down, & erotically massaged his cock, Steve moaned in delight, as a response to the stimulation, & how much he was loving it, "How about we go upstairs, **_Tiger_** , & do a workout in our bed ?", Danny waggled his eyebrows, as he said this playfully, & seductively. Steve just pulled him along with him, "This is sure the best way to end a crappy day & week", he thought to himself, as he was being led to their bedroom, by overexcited lover.

 

The End.


End file.
